Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Graveyard Attacks
by FlamingNeko
Summary: The world of Gamindustri is in danger by the demons that is coming from the Gamindustri Graveyard. It is up to the CPUs of Gamindustri to protect the peace of the world. (I do not own anything from Hyperdimension Neptunia. I own my own characters.)


Inside the Planeptune Basilicom… Neptune is sitting on the couch playing a game.

Histoire: Neptune! Are you listening to me?!

Neptune: Yeah yeah, I am! I'm on the final boss! Finishing this game isn't far now!

Histoire: Then look at me when I'm talking to you!

Histoire turns off the TV with a remote.

Neptune: HUH?! What was that about Histy?! I was about to beat the final boss of the game!

Histoire: Listen to me, Neptune! You have been doing nothing, but goof around!

Neptune: Huh?

Histoire: You aren't doing any missions in weeks and the sharicite is weakening!

Neptune: *Smiles with a wink* Don't worry, Histy! I can think of something to get more shares!

Histoire: How about you go and complete missions with Nepgear for today. Please.

Neptune: Aww… can I beat the final boss first?

Histoire thinks for a moment and came up with an idea.

Histoire: Alright, Neptune. We shall make a deal.

Neptune: A wha…?

Histoire: *Smirks* If you lose to this final boss no matter what, you WILL work until the sharicite is fully brighten. If you win against the final boss, then you can let me take care of the work for you.

Neptune: Haha! It seems you are underestimating me. You think I would lose to the final boss? Watch me beat this! Turn on the TV!

Histoire turns on the TV and the first thing that pops up in the screen is a "GAME OVER".

Neptune: ….huh?

Histoire turns off the console and TV.

Neptune: Hey, that didn't count! You turned off the TV while my game is still going!

Histoire: "If you lose to this final boss no matter what, you WILL work until the sharicite is fully brighten.". You lost, now get to work.

Neptune: Ugh… fine…

Neptune and Nepgear left the Basilicom to go to the Mission HQ.

Nepgear: Okay, Neptune. What should we start with?

Neptune: *Yawn* I dunno, something that keeps me awake.

Nepgear: Well, once we're finished with our work for today, I'll get you some pudding as a reward.

Neptune: Oh really?!

Nepgear: Sure!

Nepgear looks at the board for a mission, then found one she and Neptune can do.

Nepgear: Oh! Maybe this will work! All we have to do is to clear out some monster at the coast of Gamindustri.

Neptune: Hmm… Okay!

When Nepgear was about to ask the workers for the job she wanted, another person asked for the same job. That person is a neko who wears a gray shirt and black pants. He has blue hair and blue inhuman eyes. He does have blue cat ears, blue cat tail, and whisker marks.

Nepgear and Blue Haired Boy: I would like to accept this mission.

Blue Haired Boy: Huh?

Nepgear: Oh, goodness! I'm so sorry!

Blue Haired Boy: Woah woah. Calm down. I'm not mad.

Nepgear: Well, I didn't know your going to do that mission too.

Blue Haired Boy: I'm just doin' some random missions here. You can have this one, I'll just get another one.

Nepgear: B-But…!

Neptune: It's okay, little sister. He's just showing us CPU's some respect!

Blue Haired Boy: CPU's? You?

Neptune: Yup. I am the Planeptune's CPU!

Nepgear: And I'm the CPU Candidate of Planeptune. Are you new around here?

Blue Haired Blue: Yes I am. *Ahem* The name's Mizu.

Neptune: Howdy, Mizu! ...Hey, are you some kind of cat?

Mizu: Don't worry about it, Imma bounce.

Nepgear: Huh? Wait! Aren't you going to do some missions here?

Mizu: I got my reasons. See ya later.

Nepgear: "See ya later"? What do you mean by that?

Mizu: *Grins* You'll see…

Mizu left the Mission HQ.

Nepgear: Um… what was that all about?

Neptune: Don't know, but whatevs. Let's go slay us some monsters!

Nepgear: Oh, right! By the way, what mission should we do after this one?

Neptune: What?! We're gonna do another mission after this one?!

Nepgear: Well, we're going to do as many missions as we can today and keep working day after day until the sharacite brightens enough.

Neptune: What?! I can't work that long! Only Lonely Heart would go that far!

Somewhere in Lastation, Noire sneezed…

Nepgear: Don't worry, I'm going to help you. You can count on me!

Neptune: *Sigh* Okay then, let's go!

Neptune and Nepgear left the Mission HQ to the coast. Meanwhile, in the Gamindustri Graveyard… There is a gray skinned and green haired girl with a gray mouse jacket, and an iron pipe on her right hand, named Linda. She is walking down the road muttering to herself.

Linda: Tch… This is so stupid… Where the hell is that damn rat?

Then a woman's yelling voice was heard nearby Linda, she looked who it was and it was Arfoire.

Arfoire: Linda! LINDA!

Arfoire spots Linda.

Linda: Huh? Oh! Uhh… yes?

Arfoire: Where is that insufferable rat?!

Linda: I-I don't know, I was looking for him.

Arfoire: Tch! He's late! It has been a day and he's still missing.

Linda: Huh? Where are you going?

Arfoire: I'm going to look all over Gamindustri for that rat!

Arfoire left.

Linda: Ah… okay. Heh, maybe those CPUs got him or something…

?: "CPUs"... Maybe you could educate me about them!

A voice was heard on top of the hill of junk. Linda looked who it was, then clenched her teeth.

Linda: You…!

Mizu: Calm down. It's me, Mizu!

Linda: What the hell do you want?!

Mizu: Whoa, rude. No need to be hostile to me.

Linda: Whatever…

Linda walked away from Mizu, then he ran up behind her and patted her head gently.

Mizu: Aww, don't be like that. C'mon we're buddies, riiiiiight?

Linda: We are not "buddies"! Your boss came and forced us to give Gamindustri Graveyard to you guys!

Mizu: What? Our boss didn't "forced", you guys give this whole floating landmass to us. He gave your boss, Arfoire or whatever, a choice. Choice #1: Give the boss this landmass to use as our home base and work for him. Choice #2: Give the boss this landmass to use as our home base… and die. As you can see now, she picked choice #1, but guess what? Once our purpose with this floating landmass is done, we'll do you guys a favor!

Linda: What favor?

Mizu: Whatever Arfoire wants… anyways, teach me about the CPUs.

Linda: Why the hell should I teach you anything? Aren't you a spy? You can just figure all that out yourself!

Mizu: Yeah, I could. But I wanted you to teach me, so we could get along like buddies! You're not a human, right? So I can respect ya!

Linda: Oh, piss off! Go talk to your own buddies, not me!

Mizu: I would like to, but they're busy with their jobs right now.

Linda: Huh? What about that one guy?

Mizu: He's at the entrance patrolling. I would hate to bother him, y'know?

Linda: Then what about that little brat?

Mizu: She's in another world.

Linda: The hell is she doing?

Mizu: Looking for someone while causing havoc over there.

Linda: Looking for who?

Mizu: Can't tell you...

Linda: Hmph! Fine, then what about your boss?

Mizu: Not tellin'!

Linda: The hell?

Mizu put his finger against his lips, making a shush emotion.

Mizu: Shh… I can't tell ya. It's a secret that me and the others can't tell anyone.

Linda: A "secret", huh? Now I'm curious! Tell me!

Mizu: Nuh-uh, can't tell you.

Linda: *Draws her weapon* Then, I'm gonna force you to tell me, ya damn cat!

Linda charges at Mizu to hit him with her iron pipe, but Mizu dodged the strike.

Mizu: Whoa, calm dow-

Linda thrown a rock at Mizu's eye she randomly picked up from the ground, Mizu is stunned, then Linda swung her iron pipe at Mizu's right arm and hit it.

Mizu: Ow! My arm!

Linda hit his left leg.

Mizu: Argh! *Fell to the ground*

Linda: Ha! If you don't want me to break the rest of your body, then tell me!

Mizu: Alright! I-I'll tell you…!

Then, Mizu melted into water.

Linda: Huh? What the-!

Mizu: Just kidding!

Mizu's voice is coming from on top of the hill of junk.

Linda looked at Mizu and sees that he has a sniper rifle aiming at her.

Mizu: The me you were beating the crap out of is my water clone. Hehe...

Linda: O-Okay, just… put that gun down. *Gently puts down her weapon* Look! I'm putting mine down!

Mizu: Haha! Calm down, I'm not gonna shoot you. Juuuust messin' with ya. *Put his rifle away*

Linda: Tch… Okay then, how about this. I teach you about the CPU's and you can tell me what your boss's plans are.

Mizu: Sorry, too late. I got the information about the CPU's, just now.

Linda: What?

Mizu: Hehe… I've sent out four of my water clones to each nation in Gamindustri and it seems they have gather the information about the CPU's. You see, whatever my clones see and hear, I see and hear. I heard that the two CPU kids of Lowee were kidnapped once by you and Trick. Ain't that right, Linda? Or should I say, Underling?

Linda: You bastard…

Mizu: Hmm, tell you what… I'll give you a small tip, on the house. *Ahem*. The boss told "that little brat", to go to the world and find someone. Once she found that 'someone', she'll contact the boss, then me and my other friend will go to that world and start collecting any information that might be useful. After all that, the boss will use that machine he is building right now, to take you all for a ride.

Linda: What machine? What ride? And what is that "someone"?!

Mizu: You'll find that out someday. For now, we're ...getting prepared… That is all I can tell ya. Later.

Mizu walks away and mutters.

Mizu: I'll be interested in going to that world. I can have some fun killing humans. Because humans… all humans deserve to go extinct...

To be continued...


End file.
